After Tonight
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Justin Nozuka. I know that after tonight, you don't have to look up at the stars. Michonne must let go of the past to move on in the future. Daryl can help her if only she was not afraid to let go.DIXONNE. RICHANDREA. College AU. Please review. DISCLAIMER
1. Tears Dry On Their Own

Love was unpredictable. People did irrational things just to feel that emotion. No matter how bad it hurt. Or how it clouded their judgment. The minute those three words were spoken, your world changed. But Michonne would not let those words control her life. She would not let some upperclassman inside of her heart for a sense of entitlement and power.

It was supposed to be them conquering their senior year together. Her and Andrea. Their last year before they stepped into the real world. Studying. Partying. Meeting different men. It was perfect until Phil flashed his perfect smile. She was under his spell the minute he spoke to her. That was six months ago. And just like that she was now her own best friend. Phil had the power to erase sixteen years of friendship.

Sixteen years of sharing secrets.

Fighting each other's battles.

Crying for each other.

Being each other's backbone.

Michonne didn't understand how anyone could drop their previous lives for a relationship. On paper, Phil was every girl's dream.

Tall.

Handsome.

Intellectual.

Charming.

In law school.

"Why do I have to be second best at everything?" Michonne closed her textbook. Taking the headphones out of her ear, she sipped her coffee.

Jealousy and pride seemed to be her downfall. All of her sorority sisters seemed to be in these stable relationships. Michonne was the intimidating girl who only was selected because of her mother's legacy. The sorority girl who enjoyed the library. That was why she needed Andrea to force her to party and interact with others.

It was time for her to stop hiding behind books for the sake of being comfortable.

Or in her case, to stop staring at the pair of blue eyes from afar.

It was the same pair of blue eyes that she avoided while doing her community service at the local church. Giving away clothes was the highlight of her life right now. Helping others seemed to be what she was good at. Too bad she couldn't help herself. Or form a sentence when the handsome volunteer spoke to her. A head nod was the only action she could think of.

Daryl Dixon wondered why a sorority girl like her liked spending time at a church. She was one who didn't care about popularity or how many beers a guy could chug. But he learned that these women knew how to build up a man to get a good screw and then tear them down to get away. But something about the way she carried herself told him she was different. Her eyes carried this bitterness, but he found himself wanting to stare in them all day. And there was no point of pretending to read a book at the bookcase nearest to her. He placed it back on the shelf as they exchanged glances.

"What in the hell?" Michonne quickly placed her books in her satchel. Please tell me he was not coming her way.

"O shout." She accidently spilled her coffee on the table. Another embarrassing moment.

Daryl hid his blush as Michonne tried to gather her items. Once again he was close to her. And like those other times, her dark eyes held their war-like rage.

She was constantly angry. Was it at something else or herself? When did he become this thoughtful over a woman?

"Let meh help." Daryl joined her on the floor. He grabbed a rag from his bag.

"Good thing I work on cars too." She nodded at his words. Smelling his Axe. That deep country accent shook her to the core, but she was strong enough not to show it.

"Thank you." She wiped her mess. "You're always helping me out." It was a silly attempt to be nice.

"And yet yah can't look the guy who helps you in the eye. Didn't know there was such a thing as a shy sorority girl." His bluntness caught her off guard.

"Why should I?" His response discouraged her. Her tightened expression and lack of eye contact made him regret his words. "We are just acquaintances." She shrugged.

"I didn't mean to…" He began to explain.

"Doesn't matter what you meant to do." She huffed. "Are yah like this with everyone? So guarded?" She flashed a deadly glare at him. This woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"And are you this surly with everyone? I see you around campus. You stay to yourself. Why the sudden fascination with me?" She placed her items in her bag.

So she did notice him outside of the church.

"Look I didn't mean to offend yah. I was just making an observation."

"Well you can keep your comments to yourself. You're just another guy saying something smart to get a girl's attention."

"First of all I was trying to be nice to yah. But yer so damn stuck up that yah can't accept it. I see why yah don't talk cuz yah don't have nothing good to say."

"Asshole." She bumped passed him. That was what she got for trying to be nice.

It was like she was a magnet that only attracted confrontation and arguments. Maybe that was why Andrea dropped her so easily. Hell, if she could she would drop herself. Her smart mouth was usually a curse but at that moment, Michonne was grateful to have it. Daryl had no right to patronize her like that.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl replayed her frown in his mind. He chose the wrong words to say. It would explain why he only had one best friend and everyone else dodged him. Following her outside the library, he tried to touch her arm. Naturally, she moved it out of his grasp.

"Look I didn't mean for that to come out cold." He tried to make amends, but her feet carried her further. "Could yah just stop walking and listen to what I got to say?"

"I don't owe you anything." She faced him. "Why should I listen to the guy who insulted me the first minute of our first conversation?"

"Because I'm an idiot. An idiot who doesn't know how to talk to a girl that's different. Different in a good way. Or let alone anyone fer that matter." She recognized the honesty in his eyes.

"So your first comment has to be based on stereotypes. That shows how narrow-minded you are."

"Yer right." Daryl folded his lips. But at least, she was talking to him. "I'm sorry. And I should be the first to know that a stereotype isn't true all the time." Their eyes met as he closed the distance between them.

"What I meant to say was. I hate how we have been volunteering for three weeks together and we never exchanged more than a 'hi' or 'bye'. I mean. That comment makes me sound ignorant."

"Yes it does." She added insult to injury.

"I know not every sorority girl likes cheap thrills. That's why I ran after you. I wanted you to know that I ain't some ignorant hillbilly who can only understand what he sees with his own two eyes. I mean. Yer actually one of the classiest girls I've seen of them. " He paused at her blank face.

"And I'm gonna just go. See yah later."

His words were true and sincere, but should she believe them? She just got through preaching about stereotypes, yet they were warping her judgment of him. Would some redneck truly be open-minded towards a black girl? That didn't matter. All that did was his apology.

Walking, Michonne grunted with frustration. Why was Phil's corvette parked at the back of the parking lot? To pick up Andrea. So she was here at the library too. Another blade in her heart. Opening her car door, she watched him pull up towards the entrance. Thank God she was unnoticed by him.

What she did notice was a brunette get into his car. Not Andrea. Maybe it was his cousin or….

Cousins didn't kiss like that. She had never wanted to throw up and punch someone at the same time. Grabbing her phone, she pressed the record button. Where would she be without the advancements of technology?

Sitting inside her car, she was contemplating. Even is Andrea was no longer her friend, she was still hers. A friend had to tell the truth even if they knew it would hurt. Andrea needed to know Phil was not who said he was. But if she did send this, Andrea would probably still deny it. It didn't matter, she lost her anyway.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Andrea threw her phone across the room. How could this have happened again? Phil gave her his word. And she was a fool for believing in his lies. Pacing in her dorm room, she kept reliving everything she sacrificed for the bigger picture.

Her parents' disapproval.

Michonne.

Her wants.

All because she thought Phil could save her from her own insecurities.

She put on this façade as if they were the perfect couple. But it wasn't like she didn't hear the snickers from other girls. Or the flirtatious smiles he flashed at others. Shaking, she slid down the wall. Replaying the video over and over, it was the same sophomore girl. The beautiful Spanish girl whose hips swayed from left to right.

Rosita Espinosa.

What did that tramp have that she didn't?

Maggie watched her friend lie on the floor. No wonder she didn't hear her walk in. She knew that cry. Phil broke her heart yet again. Despite Andrea's pain, she found herself rolling her eyes at her behavior. Sure she cried and punched the carpet floor. But they knew she would be his again in one week.

Sitting beside Andrea, she understood why she and Michonne weren't close anymore. This was too much disorder for anyone to handle. Taking a deep breath, Maggie rested the girl's head in her lap. Playing in her soft curls, she was relieved to hear her sniffles lessen.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know 'Drea." Maggie grabbed a tissue from her purse. "What happened this time?" Maggie gasped as she played the video.

"I'm sorry this happened again. But at least you got a friend like Michonne to tell you the truth."

"Yeah." Andrea sat up. "She probably enjoyed sending it to me too." Maggie could not believe her ears.

"How could you say that?" Andrea avoided Maggie's accusing eyes. "You're the one who dropped her for your bastard ass boyfriend."

"Maggie….I…."

"You are the definition of a bad friend. You're mad at Michonne for being there for you. Even though you dropped her. She should have dropped your ass. Now you want sympathy for something you did to yourself."

"Well we all can't have great boyfriends like Glenn."

"You could if you would stop settling. And start directing your anger towards the person you are really mad at." Andrea sniffled as the Psychology major's words broke her.

She was angrier at herself than Phil. What was it that made her weak with men? It was to the point she lost her identity behind them. And she gave up the most important person in her life. She did miss Michonne every day. There was no one who could talk with just their eyes. Or motivate her to keep going.

There were times she stared at her phone. Expecting her to call. Though she knew she should be the one calling her. Her ego prevented her to apologize. It forced her to run away from her faults. Wiping her eyes, Maggie rubbed her back.

"Don't." Andrea said. "you're right. Michonne is doing better without me. And I am better without Phil."

"So are you going to give him another chance?"

"I don't know. I just need to re-evaluate everything. It's like I want so much for myself but there is a part of me that thinks I can't have it. I really need Michonne right now."

"Then tell her that." Maggie kissed her forehead. Maggie hated this because she knew Andrea would go back to him.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Yes. Michonne did do the right thing. She stared at her phone hoping. Andrea had to call to ask for some explanation. Even if it were to yell at her. At least Andrea would be there for one moment. It seemed as if their whole friendship required for her to be the bigger person. She was sick of always putting everyone's needs before hers.

So sick of being hostile to where she couldn't accept a man's kind gesture.

Guys like Daryl were not supposed to be that nice. He was supposed to be closed-minded and chauvinistic. Shaking her head, she put her phone in her purse. How was she supposed to act when she saw him again?

She hated to admit that she noticed every facet of him. Especially his arms.

"Michonne what the hell are you thinking?" She dreaded walking into the local Wal-mart. This was it's busiest time. It made no sense to have numerous lines but only 7 were open.

It didn't make sense how she was supposed to determine which paint was the best. All she wanted to do was give her new room a makeover. Maybe she should give one to herself as well. Running her hand through her dreds, she looked at the collection of green paints. She believed in colors and their meanings. Green represented peace and life. She needed that now.

Placing it in her basket, she held her breath as Daryl walked passed her aisle. His beard and infamous flannel.

He could spot her dreds and slim figure anywhere. If he walked back, would she see him as the nice guy or the bumbling ignorant fool? His conscious won.

"Lookin to paint a room?" Michonne gave him a quick nod. "I take it green is yer favorite color." She shrugged.

"sorta of." She felt like a child nervous to speak for the very first time. His intense eyes had to be ignored.

"It goes with this African theme I'm trying to create for my apartment."

"ain't nothing like feeling part of nature." Damn it. She still wouldn't look at him. He would get her attention some way.

"At times I feel better bare foot or deer hunting than other stuff."

"I can definitely tell you are a nature man. I would definitely pick you to help me survive in the wild." She laughed.

"So the shy sorority girl can laugh. And no that wasn't a diss. I'm just glad to see you smile." He said.

"I know I seem stuck up to most, but it takes me a while to warm up to people."

"So how long will it take you to warm up to me or look me in the eye?"

"I can look you in the eye." She bit her lip. "I just choose not to." She focused on the various paints before her.

"so why are you choosing not to?" He asked.

"There you go again with the questions. What is it about me?"

"I don't know. It's like you want to say something but yer afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of whatever's got you defensive. Are yah really gonna choose that paint?" He changed the subject.

How in the hell did this down to earth country boy analyze her in one conversation?

"if yah are. Yah need a primer with it. Do yah want my help?"

"Sure." She said. "Be my guest."

"I will help. One condition though. Only if yah can look meh in the eye."

He was definitely an all or nothing man. She didn't know whether to respect him or pity him. for some reason he saw something in her. Something she didn't even know herself. Maybe that was why she was humoring him.

"You are so unbearable Dixon do you know that?" She rolled her eyes. His immaculate blues almost made her gasp.

"See I can." Michonne folded her arms. She hoped her hostile tone hid her amazement.

It was a mistake for him to insist this. Her brown eyes weren't like others. They made his hands twitch to touch her.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Andrea could not trick herself into believing something nonexistent. She owed it to herself. The future was not certain, but she knew she had to get off the floor and wipe away her dramatic tears. It was not dramatic to cry when one felt pain. But it was dramatic to let a cheating bastard back into your life and cry when you knew it was going to happen again.

Phil did not return her call. 30 minutes had passed. Who he was with was not a secret. Neither was the location.

For six months, Phil twisted her mind. Manipulated her with sex. Making empty promises. She would not be the victim anymore.

And he would pay. She forwarded the video to him. This would get his attention.

Opening the refrigerator, she felt like one of those girls in those Lifetime movies. Driven by revenge. Fueled with hate and desperation.

She was.

Eggs. Bologna. Mustard. Ketchup. Angry was an understatement. She was so flustered she did not hear the door open.

"Andrea." Rick watched her pack every condiment from her kitchen in a bag. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red. "What's going….."

"Cut the crap Rick." She didn't mean to talk to her best friend like this. But as always, he allowed her to vent.

"What?" Her sporadic behavior scared him.

Rick didn't know to be relieved for her realization of his fraternity brother or shocked at her expected ways to handle his infidelity. He had to make a note to never befriend a couple. They were both his good friends. Without Phil, he would have never joined his frat. Without Andrea, he would have never passed his tests.

"You heard me. You know what I am about to do." She was going to get her way for once.

"Andrea." He touched her shoulders. "You need to think about what you are…."

"O I forgot you worship the ground Phil walks on."

"First of all. No one did that better than you." He shut her down. "I'm actually trying to save you from yourself. I can't tell you because you will make a fool out of yourself."

"You mean an even bigger one. I might as well be embarrassed for standing up for myself."

"Not this way though." He lowered her voice. She didn't need another man to be overbearing right now.

Why did Rick always have to be the voice of reason? The good man everyone respected. For once, couldn't he be petty?

"So then what is the way? Please pre tell because I don't know what to do Rick. I don't know." She threw her bag down. "Everyone is saying poor dear, but I know they are thinking I am a fool. I just want this all to go away. I want to go back in time before I met him."

"when it was us and Michonne. I miss Michonne so much. I miss who I used to be."

"I know you do." He hugged his best friend. "She misses you too."

He understood why people lost themselves in relationships. It was because they had hope. No matter how bad things got, people believed they could get better. Holding her, he didn't understand why Phil couldn't be faithful to her. Andrea was a gorgeous girl with an even more gorgeous mind. She just had the unfortunate luck of falling for the wrong guys.

**TWDTWDTWD**

"How do you know all of this?" Michonne listened to his wisdom. Twenty minutes must have passed as both were still on the paint aisle. She didn't know if it was his voice or knowledge of everyday tasks that intrigued her.

"Growing up with a dad in between jobs teaches yah lots." He put the painter's tape in her cart. She had that look in her eye. The look that meant she wanted to ask a question she was afraid.

"So do yah need help with this?"

"No. I got it. Thanks."

"Are yah sure?" She only nodded.

He wouldn't push. That was not his personality, but he was grateful to have her attention as long as he did. He hoped the more he was around her, the more she would warm up to him.


	2. Simple Pleasures

Simple Pleasures

Jake Bugg

Chapter 2

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Rick was right. She was better than this. Driving around town searching for her "boyfriend" and his whore was not the answer. Announcing it on social networks wasn't either. Andrea could not erase the hands of time, but this was a start. Phil was not at his apartment. It was now 11 o'clock. They had to be at Rosita's. The girl they rejected because of her immaturity and boy crazy ways. This was all a game to them, but she would not be their toy.

Smirking, she saw his car in the parking lot. Grabbing her eggs, memories rushed of their road trips in the nice Corvette. How he would let her drive. That was over now. Her fingers opened the carton.

Splat.

It was the sound that gave her comfort. Watching the yellow and white film ruin his car, she cried. But that didn't stop her from throwing as many eggs as she could. He was in for a nice surprise when he woke up.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

They were already Facebook friends. Weird, but true.

So, looking through Daryl's pictures for the first time was not a crime. It was public access. Great. Now she sounded like one of those stalkers who was memorized by their prey. Shaking her head, she had to admit it to herself. She liked what she saw. So many pictures of him hunting with his father and one friend in particular. Rick Grimes.

As many times as Rick, Andrea and her used to hang out, he was never there? How come he didn't pledge with Rick? She had to stop herself. Not everyone wanted to join a fraternity or sorority. Plus, he was a transfer student. Her mouse was on "send message."

"Yeah Michonne. Just tell him you enjoyed talking to him today. You don't sound desperate at all." She laughed at herself. "Andrea. Where are you when I need you?"

But she needed to do this by herself. It was just a paragraph. No need to be dramatic about it.

_Hey Daryl. Thanks for the help today. Sorry it took me this long to actually talk to you. See you this weekend._

Michonne released her breath as she sent the message. No point of hoping he would respond, because she knew he wouldn't. She had to stop beating herself up like this…

_Ring, ring_

"Hey Rick what's up?" She held herself.

"I really need your help. If I tell you, you can't ask questions?" He breathed heavily.

Rick knew Andrea was grown, but he could've done a better job. She was explosive and impulsive. He didn't have to think as to where she was.

"What happened?" She sensed his urgency.

"I know you and Andrea aren't talking. But I need you to help me talk some sense into her. Right now she is about to do something to Phil and I don't know how he will react."

"Alright. Alright. Come pick me up." She grabbed her jacket.

"Already here." Rick stated.

What was Andrea about to do? Even if it should have happened a long time ago, she would not let her friend do something she would regret. Michonne saw the concern in Rick's eyes as she buckled herself . He cared for her ex friend dearly.

"I should have stayed up until I knew for sure she was sleep. " Guilt engulfed him.

"You aren't her keeper Rick."

"I know that but at least it would have given her time to think and change her mind. She's really lucky to have a friend like you. I hope you know that."

"We aren't friends anymore, but I can't let her ruin herself like this."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Daryl put a pillow over his head as he heard the moans through his thin walls. Rosita and Phil's nightly rituals were still getting the better of him. One day he would be able to balance school, work and his community service. Sitting up, he laughed. As a man, he had to give the graduate his props. The way he ran both of those girls was clever.

Daryl wasn't the guy who strung girls along or took advantage of them because he could. If anything, he was the guy who was content being alone until now. He was a redneck who was destined to end up in jail, but college saved his life. New learning experiences exposed him to many things. He was no longer ashamed of wanting more for himself than community college. His father was proud of him for that.

His father was the man he wanted to be. He did everything in his power to make ends meet. Moving in different trailer parks. Switching different shifts on dead end jobs. Daryl owed that man this life. He would soon be the first in the family to graduate college. Even high school.

_Splat_

The abrupt noise outside caught his attention. He walked to the window as he looked through his blinds.

"O shit." He saw Andrea throw eggs at the car. An evil smile was plastered on her face. "Phil is gonna shit a brick." He laughed.

He saw why his best friend was so taken with her. She was gorgeous, but not his type. He liked girls who were strong-willed and easily spoke their minds. Girls like Michonne. The fact she was not the stereotypical sorority girl made her more attractive to him. He had reread her message about 10 times, but he was scared to respond back.

Daryl shook his head as he watched Rick pull up in the parking lot. He always had to save everyone. He couldn't complain because their friendship saved him. Rick was man who had typical car troubles on the side of the rode and he decided to help him. The rest was history.

But Rick had to finally see that girls like Andrea only say they wanted good guys. That good guy had to come in a certain package. Anything else would not be up to par for a girl of her status.

"Michonne..." He instantly noticed her get out the car. Of course they would be friends. They were both in the same sorority. Which was why he avoided hanging with the three of them when Rick invited him. He couldn't be around too many people at the same time.

That was lie. He just didn't want to say something stupid around Michonne.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Michonne. Rick." Andrea stopped dead in her tracks. Rick grabbed the mustard from her hands and the empty cartons off the ground. Why was she here to witness her downfall? Anyone but her.

"Andrea." Michonne covered her mouth at the sight mustard and ketchup on the windshield. "You've got to stop. Please. Before Phil wakes up and calls the cops."

"I deserve it Michonne. For being a terrible friend to both you and Rick. I deserve some type of punishment."

"No you don't Andrea." Rick touched her cheek. "Let's get you out of here before someone else comes." He wrapped his arm around her.

"No wait. I need to write something on the windshield." He let her go.

That didn't make the pain go away. It only worsened it. Rick was right. He always was. Why couldn't Phil be like him? Why couldn't he look at her like she was the only woman in the world? Why couldn't he be supportive of her aspirations?

It was irrelevant. The point was that Phil didn't love her in the same way she wanted to be.

"If it's any constellation, he is going to feel some pain tomorrow morning." Michonne tried to make her laugh as she drove. "Maybe a couple eggshells left scratches. Pretty badass of you."

"That's the plan. At least I didn't use the bologna like I planned." Rick held Andrea as their laughter lit up the car.

"Thank you for being there for me Michonne." Michonne frowned at her words.

"I will always be there for you but I cant' be there at your convenience. Every time you meet someone new you do this to me. I deserve a better friend."

"You do. Michonne you have always had my back and its time I have yours. Can you please forgive. I'm not ready to throw away years of friendship. I need you in my life to show me how to be stronger and to love myself. Please….let me make it up to you. let me be the friend I know I can be. You don't have to say anything."

She would believe her because she wanted to. But what would happen when she betrayed her again?

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD **

_We are over you lying pig_

"That bitch!" Phil wiped the smeared ketchup and mustard off his windshield. He wanted to throw his phone on the ground at the sight of the video. Andrea had never gone this far before. Running his hands through his messy hair, he saw the residents look through their windows. Daryl Dixon in particular. Rick would enjoy hearing about this.

Though Rick never addressed his feelings for Andrea to him, Phil was no fool. But he wasn't worried, because Andrea would never go for a guy like Rick Grimes. She wanted spontaneous, not predictable. Despite this, he knew his fraternity brother wouldn't send it to her. Despite what he did to Andrea, he was loyal.

Who then?

He smirked at her useless attempt to shame him. Didn't she know that he knew she would never leave him? All this would be forgotten after a week of good sex. He had her mind.

"Phil." Rosita touched his shoulder. She could not hide her excitement anymore. This was a sign for him to choose her.

"What?" He broke free.

"don't you see we can be together now?" She jumped in his arms as he put her down. This sophomore was too gullible for words.

"Rosita?" She knew what that annoyed tone meant. His back to her told her everything she didn't want to hear.

"Don't do this to me again? All of these bullshit excuses Phil. I'm sick of it." Her voice grew louder. They were spectacle as people carried on with their lives. Pretending not to listen, but she knew they were.

"Sick of what? You knew what this was the minute we started this." Rosita wiped her tears.

"Screw you." She walked off.

He shook his head. Not out of sorrow or regret, but arrogance. Let's see how long it would take for both girls to want him back. Two days tops.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Andrea kissed Rick's forehead as he slept on her couch. He stayed up with her the whole entire night. He deserved better than her. That was why she ran away from him so. She had hoped he would find someone else to love him the way he needed. Girls like her came a dime a dozen. Only men like Phil could be good enough for her. Placing the cover over him, Michonne handed her the coffee cup.

"You guys always go the distance for me." The two sat on the other sofa. "And I never make it easy."

"You are right about that." Michonne didn't hold her tongue. "To be honest I am still waiting on you pick Phil again."

"That's not going to happen again Chonne. I give you my word." Andrea gripped her hand.

"That's what you always do. Give me your word. But we both know you are waiting for Phil to call. And you will answer. And I will be left alone. All because I was a friend to you and you were never a friend to me. It's like me and Rick are a part of this game to you."

It was the wrong time to tell Andrea this. She didn't believe in kicking someone who was already down, but she had every right to speak up for herself. Andrea had to know she was done with all of her emotional baggage.

"Michonne."

"No. do you know how you hurt Rick every time you chose Phil? Every time you turn you turn a blind eye. You aren't naïve. You knew about him and Rosita the whole time. The whole sorority did. I'm not saying you should like Rick because he likes you. But for once get over yourself and grow the hell up." Michonne's voice raised. She didn't mean for it, but all her emotions unleashed.

"I'm not strong like you Michonne." Andrea yelled back. "I don't know how to pretend to be ok even when everything is falling a part."

"and you think I do?" Michonne asked. "I'm just as self-conscious as you. But I keep moving because I have to. Because if I keep telling myself I deserve better, maybe one day I will believe it."

"Michonne you're freaking gorgeous. Anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot. You have strong beliefs and you don't waver. I admire that. I'm envious of that because I'm the opposite. I need you to show me how to be strong. How to let go of Phil." Andrea held her hand. She was searching for forgiveness in Michonne's eyes.

"I will, but only if you mean it Andrea."

"I do Michonne. Please help me." She hugged her friend. For once it seemed like she wasn't being taken advantage of.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

It was clear Phil didn't care for her. Unlike Rick. The best friend. That was all he was ever going to be. It was time for him to let his feelings go. If only he believed those words. But at least Andrea and Michonne were back friends again.

"Dude yah got to move on." Daryl joined him inside of the student union. Much to his unliking. Public places weren't his taste. Especially when others would give him that look that meant he didn't belong here.

"I am."

"Says the guy who practically stopped her from catching a charge. And before yah lie. I saw the whole thing. I don't know why yah keep doing this to yourself?" Rick shook his had at Daryl's concerned words.

"Daryl even before these feelings, I was her friend. Nothing is going to stop that."

"I get it. But stopping yer life for hers has got to stop. Yah can't keep saving her." Different girls walked by their table as they flirted with their eyes.

"Looks like those girls were interested." Rick teased.

"Ain't interested in fake girls like that."

"How do you know they were fake? You assume too much. It's like a defense mechanism you developed so you wont' be disappointed if it doesn't work out. You always find fault in some girl."

"I don't."

"Yeah you do. Your life can not just be school, work, community service. You have got to put yourself out there. Everyone takes the risk of getting hurt. Look at me. But I am not going to let that stop me."

"Rick I don't want to talk about this." Daryl stated.

"O so now you want to change the subject when I start calling out your faults. Daryl you can't keep….."

"Rick I come from single parent house hold. Me and my dad lived from paycheck to paycheck. Every time my dad found someone he claimed he loved, it was over in months. I have no other choice but to get my diploma if I don't want to be a statistic."

"That's not going to happen, but you can't keep hiding behind that. You aren't as happy as you should be."

"Newsflash Rick. Neither are you. Yah know I don't get how selfless yah can be. You want everyone happy but yourself. You can't make that sacrifice."

"Daryl…you're right." Defeat was in both of their eyes. Both knew what needed to be done, but didn't know how to accomplish it.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Step one to gaining her strength back was to go to class and focus on her professor's lecture. Step two was hitting the ignore button every five minutes on her phone. Phil would not make her lose sight of what she came to school for. Her education. Her career. Her future. Michonne was right, she would keep repeating these words until she believed them herself.

Another encouraging text from her savior Rick Grimes made her smile.

_Don't give in ever._

And she wouldn't. Not with him and Michonne at her side.

"Watched where your going." Rosita bumped into.

Andrea kept walking. She would not entertain her immaturity. Actions spoke louder than words.

"Stupid bitch." Rosita whispered underneath her breath as Andrea kept walking. What was it about Andrea that made him claim her in public? Why not her? Was she not intelligent enough? Was she only an exotic possession to him?

"If you have something to say. Say it to my face." Andrea yelled down the hallway as Rosita turned towards her.

"You really think you have won, but we both know Phil is coming back to me." Rosita approached her.

She was tired of girls like Andrea. Girls who thought they could get whatever they wanted when they wanted. They didn't understand what it meant to actually work hard and make sacrifices. She was glad they didn't pick her for their sorority. It showed who they truly were. Catty girls who only believed rumors.

"Keep telling yourself that you dumb bitch. Don't you get it?" Andrea paused. "Phil doesn't want either of us. He uses us because we let him." The girl really couldn't comprehend it.

Neither could she until now.

"You are just as weak as Phil told me you were." Rosita laughed as hurt appeared in Andrea's eyes.

"And you are still the slut. The conniving slut who loves my sloppy seconds." Rosita raised her hand to slap her, but Andrea easily caught her hand.

"You pretentious bitch." Rosita defended herself. No one would disrespect her. "You took everything from me."

"Yes Rosita. It is my fault you didn't get in our sorority. Not your own for flirting or sleeping with the majority of boys on campus. A box of cereal has more sense than that. Sorry but not sorry." Andrea wished Michonne was here to see her like this.

"You went after Phil because he was last on your list."

"He didn't stop me." Rosita folded her arms.

Her smugness made Andrea want to slap her.

"So apparently I'm doing something that you can't. He was right about you Andrea. You can't make him scream like I can."

"And for the record, I flirted with the others, and slept with just yours."

Andrea would not break at this. She took a deep breath. Staring the other in the eye, she approached her slowly.

" You can have Phil. I don't want him. And if you ever try to hit me again, I will make your life a living hell." Andrea walked away.

She should have thrown her down the hallway, but her conscious wouldn't let her.

Rosita was in love with Phil as she. But unlike her, she was ready to leave the past in the past.

**TWDTWDTWD**

Daryl reread her facebook message. He had to respond back to her. What would he say? Chewing his thumb, he never thought this hard for any upper level Marketing or Management exam. He licked his chapped lips as he headed to his truck. It had been two hours of a boring lecture. Placing his phone in his back pocket, he shifted his thoughts.

Michonne didn't know if she should speak or not. She was a few feet behind him. He wasn't paying attention as he typed. That had to be one important text. Probably to his girlfriend. That was why he didn't write her back. Whoever she was, she was lucky to have a strong man.

"Crap." She hit her forehead. It was just infatuation.

"Daryl." Michonne watched his phone fall from his back pocket. He looked at where she pointed.

"Thanks." He picked it up. "Are yah heading to a class? Need a ride?" He didn't want her to walk the big campus. The average person took about 15 minutes to get from building to building. He remembered how lost he was last year.

"No. I'm finished for the day. I am going home. Well. Walking home. My apartment is about 15 minutes from here." Daryl licked his lips. It explained her gorgeous body.

"Well hop inside." He opened the passenger door for her.

"No. I don't want to incon….."

"Michonne get in the car." He was surprised when she did.

If Andrea was trying to be stronger, she would try to be more open. Fidgeting with her fingers, she felt his eyes on her again. Folding her lips, she returned his stare. She had no business in his truck staring in those deep eyes.

"I think I know why yah have a hard time letting meh be nice to yah." He stopped at the red light. "Someone really hurt you."

"Daryl." Her soft voice wavered. "Stop doing this."

"Doin what? I am tryna get tah know yah."

"Stop looking at me like that. And stop trying to get in my mind. I can walk the rest of the way." He grabbed her wrist as she turned to open the door.

"Michonne listen please." He locked his door back. "Yer. Yer right. You do intrigue me. It's because yah remind meh of myself." He stumbled over his words.

"How do you know that?"

"Because yah like to hide like meh."

"Is your major Psychology?" She bit back. His intense eyes made her want to talk and shut down at the same time. What she felt was dangerous.

"No it's Business with a minor in entrepreneurship and small business management." He proudly said.

"O." She bit her lip.

"look. Yer right. Yah don't have to tell meh anything. But fer some reason, I like talking to yah. I think yah like it to."

"What makes you think that?" She barely whispered. No way was she going to give in to a man that could not return a message or even mention it.

"Because you didn't jump out the car when you could have. Michonne. I ain't a serial killer. I'm not gonna hurt yah."

"So I'm just supposed to take your word for it."

"Says the girl who got into a car with a so-called stranger." He bit back.

"I…..I….I'm sorry, but can you just take me home without the conversation." She folded her arms.

Her eyes forward. His eyes told her she could trust him, but her mind kept flashing terrible possibilities of the future. It was hard to not be attracted to a man like him.

Michonne only hoped Andrea was having better luck than her.


	3. Ex-Factor

Ex-Factor

Lauryn Hill

Chapter 3

Two days had passed. Course work and shifts at the mechanic shop could not erase her brown eyes from his mind. The smell of oil and old tires only worsened it. He knew how that dark place felt when one was alone. That was what pulled him to her. Despite his better judgment, he couldn't let this go. Neither could he figure out the right words to send to her. He wanted to address it the other day, but every time they were around each other, an argument erupted.

What would it take for her to open up to him? He couldn't even focus on the car he was attending to because of her.

"Daryl." Rick snapped his fingers. "Are you there?" He laughed. "Someone's worried about an exam." He teased.

"Actually no." Daryl handed his phone to Rick. His eyes widened with a look of confusion. So there was someone who caught Daryl's eye. Finally his friend was taking his own advice.

"Didn't know you knew Michonne personally. Why didn't you tell me?" Rick smirked. Never in a million years did he think Daryl Dixon would stalk a Facebook page.

"I didn't want yah to meddle." Daryl instantly regretted this. Rick was somehow going to embarrass him.

"She's misunderstood but has a good heart." He informed.

"Even if she's closed off?" Daryl wiped his hands on the rag.

"She has her reasons like everyone else?" Rick shrugged. Daryl's curiosity made him somewhat uncomfortable. He knew where this conversation was heading. "Like you." He emphasized.

"So yah ain't gone tell meh." He tried to hide his disappointment.

"I'm friends with her too Daryl. She trusts me." Rick did not want to face Michonne's wrath. Nothing could save him from her temper.

"Never mind."

"You really are into her aren't you?" Daryl blushed at the truth. "Fine. Just please don't tell her I told you." Rick pleaded.

"I won't. If she tells meh, I'll act like I don't know. That is if I even I get close to her."

"Part of the reason she shuts down is because of Andrea's bad relationships. Michonne was afraid she would become that girl who became what a man wanted rather than what she wanted. It also doesn't help that she's a natural introvert. She thinks she repels others with her silence." Daryl couldn't help but sigh at the mention of Andrea.

"I know you don't like Andrea." Rick tartly said. It wasn't as if he couldn't understand why.

"It ain't that. I'm just indifferent towards her. She put yah guys through all this. I don't like seeing you get yer heart broken every time she touches yah. I hate the idea that Michonne is the way she is because of it." Daryl closed the hood of the car.

"But what is the other reason. It can't all be because of Andrea." He probed.

"Yah got to find that out for yourself. That is if she talks to you."

"How do I do that?" Daryl asked.

"First. I can help you answer that Facebook message." He smiled.

"Rick don't. Yer gonna make it sound like yah. Everyone knows I ain't emotional."

"No. I won't. Promise. You can thank me later." He smiled at his friend.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

It would be insane for her to go to Phil's apartment, but she needed her things. Andrea had to send a message that she was finally done. She knew he thought she would come crawling back. A part of her did. Not because of love, but fear. She was afraid to try again and see what else was out there. Or better yet, what was in front of her. Rick Grimes and his unconditional love for her. He was her rock. Her anchor. The man who wanted nothing from her but her smile.

She released a sigh of relief. Phil wasn't here. It was dangerous for her to unlock the door. She was like an addict around a drug. She was susceptible to give in. Walking in the apartment brought back old memories. Her hopes of moving in with him. Being his family. She wiped her eyes. It was not time to wallow.

Grabbing her pants and shirts, she was surprised he didn't throw them away. She remembered the times he threw them outside. And like a fool, she picked them up for the whole neighborhood to see. Placing the key on his table, she took one last look.

"Time to get the hell out of here." This would have been a house, but not a home to her. He would have treated her like a liability rather than a queen.

"I knew you'd be back. Why don't we talk about this?" Andrea jumped at his voice. How could she have not heard his steps?

He knew this day would come. Just like those other times, he masked his true emotions. His concerned eyes would make her stay yet again. Phil did miss her. He always missed her when she left, but it wasn't enough to make him stop his habits. She flinched when he touched her. He had to admit that he didn't expect her to last this long without him.

"….There's nothing to talk about. You saw that video. And don't tell me it's not what I think it is. You want your whore. She's all yours." She walked to her car.

"I don't want Rosita. I want you." He exclaimed.

"Just stop with the bullshit and the lies Phil. You don't know what you want. All you know is that you want women to be your trophy and do your bidding. That's not me anymore." She put her bags in the car.

Andrea never sounded this sure of herself before. What was the meaning of this? More like who? Clenching his teeth, he scoffed.

"O so you've moved on with Rick…you'll get bored." Phil noticed her unsettled reaction.

"You don't ever talk about Rick like that. He is twice the man you will ever be." She yelled. "He's kind. Honest. He doesn't have to have all the girls just as long as he has one girl who loves him." She pushed him away from her.

"You are so full of bullshit Andrea. Playing the victim. You knew what I was like before you got in this relationship. You flirted and you didn't care that I was with someone then." Andrea bit her lip.

Karma was biting her in the ass. She and Rosita were the same girl. Correction, used to be the same girl. She would never go back to degrading her body and dignity.

"I mean today you're acting like you don't want me, but in the next month you will be begging me to take you back. So let's just skip this and put your clothes back in apartment."

"No." Andrea roared.

She pushed him to his breaking point again. This was the dark place where his rage consumed him. Now Phil was detached from their memories together and the truth was spoken. Good. He was reminding her of why she didn't need him.

"You're right. I was stupid to think you wouldn't cheat on me. But now I'm not. We're over. You broke my heart more than once. It won't happen again."

"Whatever Andrea." Andrea held back her tears at Phil's egotistical, nonchalant demeanor. "Just don't damage my property again or I'm pressing charges." He threatened.

"Go to hell." She yelled. All this anger flooded from her.

"I'm pretty sure Rosita told you about our little argument. Do you know how embarrassing that is Phil? Out of all the girls to cheat on me with, you picked one that I personally knew. She actually thought she had the right to approach me like I was the sideline chick. And the sad part is that I can't be mad at her because like me she chose to believe you and your pillow talk." Andrea got in her car.

"I don't ever want to see you again." Andrea raised her middle finger as she drove off.

"You spoiled bitch." He yelled at her.

Phil clutched his fists. It was not supposed to be this way. She was supposed to have gotten over this. She was supposed to be only his. Whoever sent her that video was going to pay.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

"No way is she gonna think I wrote that." Daryl said. "But thanks for helping my socially awkward ass." Daryl laughed.

"That's what friends are for. Wanna go visit her?" Daryl's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"What. Rick I ain't desperate."

"Yes you are. You are desperate to talk to her. So we are going to go talk to her." Rick tilted his head. "Come on. If I can't have Andrea, at least you can have the chance to be with Michonne."

"Yah ain't gone let up?"

"Nope."

_Knock, Knock._

"Great. I'll get it." Daryl volunteered while Rick searched for his keys. "Andrea." Rick's unrequited love was trying to keep herself together. She was minutes away from a breakdown.

"Daryl." She held out her hand. Great, she didn't want anyone but Rick to see her mascara running. Now his best friend who avoided her had more to judge her about.

"Come in." He shook her hand. A stoic expression on his face. It did not go unnoticed by her.

Once again, she was here for Rick to pick up all the pieces.

He should have slammed the door in her face. But a part of him was envious of his friend. Though this woman brought her confusion with her, she allowed Rick to touch her. Unlike Michonne…..

Rick saw the defeat on Daryl's face. He was expecting him to choose Andrea over him. He could not do this again.

Andrea's face dropped as she realized her actions. She was intruding on his time. He couldn't be there at the drop of a hat. And Daryl hated her for taking away his best friend.

"I'm sorry. I will catch you later. Nice to meet you Daryl." She walked out the apartment. The two young men felt guilty all of a sudden. They weren't heartless.

"Andrea wait." Daryl followed Rick's wordless command. She turned around with wiped eyes. Still puffy, but no tears could be seen.

"We were heading to Michonne's." Rick gave her some tissues.

"Thank you Rick." She embraced him. "Why can't I see myself the way you do?"

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

_Sorry it took me a while to get back to you. It's just that I didn't know what to say. After that car ride, I didn't think you wanted to talk to me again. I didn't mean to come off intense. I guess I will see you this weekend._

This message brightened her day. She laughed as she heard his accent ring in her ears. Was she supposed to believe he was a good guy? Any guy had to be better than Mike. Her first love. The only love she would allow herself to ever have. They were high school sweethearts who went to the same college. And like life, things changed. People changed.

After one year of college together, he transferred. And his feelings for her transferred with him. At times, she found herself looking on his Facebook and Twitter account. He moved on so easily from her to other females. He was living his life and she was here being pathetic.

_Knock,knock_

Whoever this was, she hoped they could save her from herself.

Andrea tried to hide her snicker as Daryl fidgeted. Rick described him as quiet, dark. A walking enigma. Now he was a nervous man with an obvious crush. It explained how hard he blushed on their way here. This man had to work on his feelings when it came to Michonne. They both could not be shy.

Daryl knew Andrea was getting a good laugh at him. At least she was smiling again. Even if it was his own expense, Rick was grateful for that. She was most likely going to slam the door in his face. Chewing his thumb, Rick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Daryl." Rick and Andrea laughed.

Michonne cringed as she looked through the peephole. Why was Daryl here? That damn Rick and his meddling.

"Come on Michonne. You can do this." Prepping herself, she gained her composure. She did ask for someone to save her. But that didn't mean it had to be him.

Opening the door, her eyes immediately met Daryl's. The two were in their own world. They did not notice Andrea and Rick watching them.

"What are you doing here? Rick you are up to this no doubt." She folded her arms.

"Daryl." Andrea chastised Michonne with her eyes.

"What my friend is trying to say is welcome to her happy home. You two boys make yourselves comfortable. Give us a little time." Andrea grabbed her hand as she walked them to her bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you Michonne? That is not the first thing you say to someone who takes time out of their schedule to come see you." Andrea chastised.

"I have every right to be upset. You brought Daryl here without letting me know first. All you see is this cute guy with piercing blue eyes and your putty." Michonne tried to keep her voice down.

"You said that not me. Daryl's not my type." Andrea laughed. "You are just like him. Is it that hard to admit you have crush on him?"

"Why would I have a crush on a guy who keeps poking his nose into my business? Its like he knows what I am thinking, yet he mocks me about. It's like when he looks at me, he stares into my soul."

"Meesh. You're acting like one of those crazed women we promised we would never become."

"Says the girl who basically tried to trash Phil's car." Andrea bit her lip. How could she just say that?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like that. But don't you see why I cant get close to him. All his questions. His eyes. His face. His…."

"Michonne if you showed this vulnerable side to everyone else, your life would be so much better. It's ok to want to meet a new guy. Its alright to want to be close to him." Andrea began to think of Rick.

"But he won't want to be with me. After two weeks he will go. We both know this."

"No you don't. What can go wrong with all of us being here together? If anything, you are the one that messing it up for yourself. You need to go apologize to him."

"Ok." Andrea pushed her through the door.

Daryl stood up at her presence. He would avoid her eyes for now. Though he could not hear their conversation, he was sure Andrea could not get through her thick skull. That was why he headed towards the door. He could walk for miles with his dignity at least.

"See what you did Chonne." Rick chastised. "Are you just gonna let him leave?" The rhetorical question made her grunt.

"I agree." Andrea sat beside Rick as she pointed towards the door.

"You two are a pain in the ass." She raced out the door. She didn't know whether to thank them or curse them.

Sure she was running towards him. But was it out of her own will, or Andrea and Rick's? Turns out Andrea was nice, but he didn't want Michonne to feel obligated to speak to him.

Daryl stopped when she called his name.

"I.…"She stuttered.

"I know yer sorry." He walked off. "Yer always sorry."

"Wait." She grabbed his wrist as he jerked it away from her. "Daryl. I don't know why I say the things I say."

"Yes you do." He turned towards her. "It aint yah who's wrong. It meh fer being interested in yah and not taking heed of the signs." He bald his fists as she put distance between them. Michonne's reaction made him pause.

The fire had returned back into her eyes. She was telling him with her eyes she was ready to strike if he struck first.

"Why do yah think I would hurt yah? I would never hit a woman." She unclenched her fists as he did the same.

"I can't explain it, but since the first day I saw yah, I felt this pull towards yah. I know yah don't….."

"Daryl…..how can you trust what you feel? The question is not whether or not I feel what you feel. It's that I."

"Emotions ain't that easy for meh either." He shrugged with a desperate look in his eyes. He was waiting for her to say something. Anything.

"Its like. When I read that message, I was excited again. I don't know why but you made me feel something I hadn't felt. I'm not going to lie to you. I am very complex person. I have a hard time trusting people. But you're actually a decent man. " She began to shiver as the breeze changed.

"Yah can trust meh." Michonne found herself believing in his words. She heard it in his steady voice. Saw it in his eyes. Those blue eyes that broke her every time. How could she believe this man would hit her?

"When you showed up here. I guess I am trying to figure you out. Most men don't chase girls like me down."

"Michonne that's the problem. Yah are trying to make sense of this. Some things just happen. They just do. I don't get how you can't see yourself the way I see yah." He rubbed her shoulders to keep her warm.

"And how is that?" She relaxed in his touch. "You just stopped thinking I was a stuck up sorority girl." Hurt appeared in his eyes.

"So I'm still paying for that comment?"

"No. I just. Whatever you see, I wish I saw it myself." She shrugged. "For some reason, I have always been critical of myself. Can you tell me what you see?"

Even Mike didn't look at her this. Or touch her so gently. She felt protected and rare.

"I see a woman with a big heart. The way you help out at the church. People don't usually don't spend their Saturdays there. When I see you on campus, yer always studying. You value intelligence over appearance."

"Unlike most of my sorority sisters." The two snickered.

The chill from the air did not bother them anymore. Daryl watched the fear leave her eyes. He now wondered how she saw him.

"I'm definitely glad you're different because I certainly fit the description of a country boy."

"But that's a good thing." Michonne smiled. "You aren't some carbon copy of a college boy. You're here for more than a good time. That's admirable. Plus your flannel brings out the color of your eyes. Sorry bad joke."

"Its alright. I'm bad at them too." He smirked. "Let's get yah back inside before yah catch a cold. I wouldn't want my partner to not show up this weekend."

If only Daryl knew a little cold would not stop her from seeing him this weekend.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

There was no way Phil would be dropped by a weak blonde who lived for the sake a man's approval. He damned sure wasn't going to accept that his place would be taken by Rick Grimes. She would learn her lesson that he had the power. Rosita would be the perfect person to teach Andrea so. She had what Andrea craved for.

The perfect body.

Lustful eyes.

He would use their weaknesses by any means necessary. Rosita loved attention. Despite all the shit she talked, she could not overlook great sex. His reputation preceded him. It was known what she wanted from him when she approached him. No strings, no problems.

Girls were natural liars. Casual sex always lead to them wanting more from men. And he obliged her with lies to get what he wanted. This was the game he enjoyed to play.

Today her wish would come true. He waited for her to open the door.

"Go away Phil." He masked his laughter with regret. He knew she was staring at him through her peephole.

Rosita rested her head on the door. That damn Andrea had to have the upper hand. She always had to be righteous and judgmental.

"No. I'm not going anywhere Rosita. Not until we talk." He pleaded. "Please. I'm begging you. I've never begged anyone to take me back."

"I pretty sure that's what you told Andrea." She talked through the door. She could not let Phil inside her heart again.

"No need. Andrea filled me in."

"O. So did she tell you I broke up with her? For you. Only you." Rosita listened to the passion in his voice for her. "Did she tell you how she cried when I wouldn't take her back? Rosi I love you. I don't love her." He rested his hand on the door knob.

Those words always got him what he wanted.

"Why should I believe you?" She opened the door. "You were happy with her being yours and me being the other woman." She sighed. "I know I said I just wanted sex, but I never did. I wanted you any way I could have you. I always did. You have to know that."

"I do know that. I love you because you are not who Andrea is. You are strong. Opinionated, Beautiful. Fun. What all did Andrea tell you anyways?" Phil listened to her explain their argument.

"She's lying baby. She said all that because we both know you are the only one for me. Girls like will say anything because they are unhappy with their lives. It's not your fault Andrea is boring and self-absorbed." He kissed her.

"Phil, I want this. Please tell me this is real."

"It is. Let me show you how much I love you. Lets spend the tomorrow together." He offered.

"I would love that, but I can't tomorrow. I have to babysit my little cousin. I got to pick her up from choir practice at 12 from the church. I am going to hate going there because Michonne is going to give me her threatening eyes." She huffed.

"She's not going to harm you with me around." He said as the video flashed through his mind.

Could she have been the one who sent it to Andrea? It made perfect sense. Maggie was to involved with Glenn to pay attention anyone else's business.

"How about this? We can pick up Jackie tomorrow and hang out the whole day." He volunteered. His gorgeous smile was everything that broke her.

"Yeah. I'd like that." He carried her to the bedroom.

If Michonne was the one, she would regret it.


	4. Interlude: Just Like A Star

Interlude

Just Like a Star

Corrine Bailey Rae

Daryl poured two cups of coffee in the styrofoam cups. Saturday was finally here. He was still unsure how Michonne would act around him today. Out of all the women to like, he liked one more socially awkward than him. His patience was his best quality. Stubbornness was hers. Somehow they had to find a medium. He had to help her feel comfortable with him and within herself. Perhaps she was starting to. He was surprised when she volunteered to pick him up. He only hoped she would not see Rosita.

"God. Give me strength." Michonne gripped the steering wheel after she sent him a text.

She volunteered to drive because Daryl didn't deserve her harsh words. He deserved her full attention. Her hands shivered as she prayed she would not speak without thinking. Gripping her pants, she took a deep breath. Nervous was not even close to describing the panic she felt towards this man.

Daryl noticed her shaking through the windshield. Shutting the car door, he quickly placed the coffee in the cup holders.

"Yer shaking." Her abrupt stop startled him. It was like a child being reprimanded. He had to get her out of this mindset. "Was it Rosita or Andrea?" He spoke softly.

"No. no." She spoke. "I'm just a little cold that's all. "

They both knew it was a lie, but it was better than her jumping down his throat for caring. Daryl would pick and choose his battles wisely.

"This will warm yah right up. 'Drea said yah like it with cream and two sugars." She nodded.

"Ummm. Thank you." She accepted his kind gesture.

"ain't no problem." The two smiled.

"Daryl shut up. You deserve a gold medal for putting up with my attitude and hostility." She sipped. "I. All my life I was the odd girl out. Even with Andrea, in school I was known as Andrea's studious, weird friend. Especially when it came to boys." Michonne stuttered with his eyes on her. But the look on his face told her to continue.

"I was the last choice every time. I mean there was this one guy, Mike, but naturally that didn't last. Daryl. I don't know how to react to you." She put her cup down.

He knew how hard it was to trust yourself. To ignore the uncertainty and what ifs. Even now, they were building in his mind. What if she pushed away from him again? What if she felt obligated to talk to him? What if he was making a fool of himself? He shut those thoughts out when he saw her walls come down.

"like this." His finger gently moved her chin towards him. He could stare in her eyes forever.

"Growing up, I was the odd one out too. It wasn't just because of my personality but what I didn't have. I was one of the poor kids. Not too many people wanted to be around that. My anger issues made that worse. Plus, I had a lot of responsibilities. With just meh and my dad I had to help out with the finances."

Daryl was surprised she did not refuse his touch. The way her dreadlocks framed her face dared him to. Her smooth mocha skin was too tempting to overlook. He brushed his thumb along her cheek. Taking in her softened eyes.

"Your hands are really warm." She barely whispered. His dazed eyes startled her. "In a good way."

"Damn your beautiful." The random statement caught her off guard. But she did not stop him from touching her.

Michonne would have never thought a man this rough would know how to be this gentle. He was different than Mike. This man was wanting to be around her. She was not some chore. Looking back, she hated how she ignored those signs from her ex. Her eyes closed on their own when he rubbed his thumb across her lips.

No. not yet.

"So. What about your mom?" Daryl quickly moved his hand with the change of the subject.

"Never met her. But I don't want to meet a woman who didn't want me in the first place. That's what I used to be angry about. When I first met yah, yah had that same look in yer eyes I did."

"So how did you get over it? The pain. The betrayal." Michonne asked.

"I took it day by day. Eventually I learned to forgive her for myself. It's hard to do."

"Can you show me how?" She began to shake again. "I do forgive Andrea but I still can't forget. It's at the back of my mind. My ex boyfriend Mike, he was supposed to be my everything. But I think I held on for so long because I didn't think there was going to be anyone else." She shrugged.

"I think we all think that, but it ain't true." He smiled.

"I know that now." She stared at his big hands. Calloused, yet strong. Hard, yet delicate.

He fought the urge to hold her hand. Michonne needed assurance now, but he didn't want to come on too strong again.

"Come on. Abraham is waiting on us." Daryl said.

Michonne didn't know why her feelings were all of a sudden hurt. She was too sensitive for her own good.

The little church had this power to make her see the good in the world again. To bad that once she left, she was reminded of all its' evil. This place was somewhere to lay down her burden for 3 hours.

Michonne avoided Abraham's disapproving glances. Who would have thought the newly graduate would share the same passion for religion as he did the military? As a result, he hated tardiness. Daryl laughed at the man tapping his watch.

"Give us some slack Abe." Daryl stated. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah. Yeah." Abraham threw him the keys to the storage room. "Better not. Now go set up." He tended to his business.

Michonne gained comfort knowing that good men existed like Rick, Daryl, and Abraham. Men who had strong morals and protected those they held dear to them. Real men who loved the idea of having one girl and being content with her as they progressed in this world. The bitterness of Mike still lingered.

Daryl made her feel safe. It was unexplainable, yet natural. His touch put life into her again. Unlocking the door, they looked at the million of clothes the church collected. This was the only thing she hated. The set up. Luckily, the weather was perfect. Not too hot. Not too cold.

"I will set up the tables." Daryl began his task.

He needed something to occupy his mind. He had never touched a woman like that before. Nor told her she was beautiful. It was the truth. She didn't even see it herself, but he did. Somehow, he didn't give into the impulse to kiss her. There was still so much he left unsaid. Questions that needed to be asked.

"And I'll unload the clothes." Michonne tended to their ritual. She felt his fingers on her face. The curiosity he struck inside of her for him scared her.

She had to force herself to set up shoes, clothes and toys. A part of her didn't want people to come because she wanted to talk to him more. Walking back inside, Daryl watched her hips sway to their own rhythm.

"Yer at church." He chastised himself.

Michonne laughed as Abraham gathered the group of children in the choir. He was a man of many skills. He could quote bible scriptures, shoot a bull's eye, lead an army and then direct a choir. Her stomach was growling loudly. She was so excited about seeing Daryl that she forgot to eat breakfast. Luckily, Abraham had bought them some doughnuts.

"Next time bring chocolate glazed Abe." She teased while grabbing the box and napkins as the kids waved at her. They were so cute.

"So how many people are we expecting today?" Daryl made sure the price tags were secured on the items as he ate. Her eyes did not stray from him.

"Yah can ask." He recognized that look. "Whatever it is yer thinking."

She didn't want to be too forward, but it would not leave her thoughts.

"Did you really mean that I was beautiful?" Her bluntness caught him off guard. He took a deep breath.

"If yah want meh to take it back, I will."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean Daryl?" Frustration was heard in her voice.

"It's supposed to mean that I meant it, but if yah don't want to talk about it again I won't." He put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what I want actually. It's like I want to stay and runaway from you at the same time."

"I don't want to run." He removed the distance between them.

Her eyes glowed with want. His fingers twitched to touch her again. This time, he listened to his instincts. Tracing every feature of her face with his finger, he smiled as her eyes closed.

"Daryl please don't do this to me." Michonne placed her hands over his. "I think you should runaway from me while you have the chance."

"Michonne. I know what its like to be abandoned." He rubbed her arms. "To watch everyone you begin to have a connection with pick up and leave like you didn't exist. My dad would get into these relationships with women. After a month of dating, they would move in with us. They didn't mistreat meh, but they were just using my dad. I was angry at him for not seeing that."

"Daryl." Even she recognized when someone needed to be held. "Your father was lonely." She rubbed his back slowly.

"But while he was thinking about that, he should have thought about me too. That's why I was so angry. Me and my dad had hope shattered every time a woman walked out of my life."

Daryl hadn't been held like this in a while. He almost forgot what it felt like. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he held her back. She smelled of honey and cinnamon.

"Ugh. Ugh." The two jumped apart at the sight of their first customer. The old woman smiled brightly at the two. "I don't mean to disrupt you two but I would like to buy these shoes."

"Sure." Daryl took her money as Michonne placed her shoes in a bag.

"It's alright. Young love is so beautiful." She winked at the two.

Michonne smiled at Daryl's blush. She now understood why he couldn't stop touching her. It was hard not to. Looking at his hand, she folded her lips. It was a nervous habit that would never go away.

Daryl only watched her grab his hand. It was the first time she became truly comfortable around him. He gasped as she traced the delicate lifelines. No longer were her eyes hardened. She was a little girl becoming familiar with something new. Something she didn't want to go away.

"Your hand are big." It was the only words she could muster.

"That's because yer hand is small." He spread his fingers as he watched her mentally question herself.

"Daryl. There's something about you that I. What I am trying to say is that I want to get to know you more." She laced her fingers with his.

"Isn't that what we are already doing?" He squeezed her hand. This woman was not even aware of the power she held over him.

The two stared at each other. Letting contentment, joy, wonder and hope wash over them. Both found themselves not wanting to let go of each other. Michonne was no where near ready for a relationship, but she knew she didn't want to live without this man in her life.


	5. Cruel World

Cruel World

Lana Del Rey

Chapter 4

The beautiful melody of the children echoed in the church. Their light voices solidified the faith Michonne was beginning to feel again. It was a sign that Daryl was sent to help her heal. She wasn't one of those over religious people who was closed minded. She didn't believe in shoving her beliefs down others throats if they disagreed. Yet this church and the members helped her rediscover herself.

"We make a great team." Daryl counted their profit for today. Another success that would add to their building fund.

"Yeah we do." Michonne watched him lock the money in the safe. "I'm glad you helped me see that."

"I'm glad yah finally listened to meh."

"So how did you end up here helping this church? I mean I ended up here searching for community service hours to join my sorority. But once I got here, I couldn't leave."

Michonne thought it would be difficult to learn with another man. To grow with another person. Technically, she did not grow with Mike. She was only in love with how he used to be in high school. Sweet. Dependable. The man he grew into was unrecognizable.

" I work on many of the members' cars here. They were so grateful for my service that they brought me home cooked dinners. After that, I started coming to a couple of services when I wasn't working on Sundays. Then I decided to volunteer on Saturdays to keep my mind busy."

"Busy from what?" He smirked at her curiosity.

"From doubting myself. Growing up I was scared I was never gonna be something. Volunteering gave me a purpose." Daryl noticed her nervous habits.

There was this dark cloud that hovered over her. He couldn't keep ignoring the elephant in the room.

"What all did Mike do to you?" Michonne's mouth dropped at his directness.

Daryl didn't mean to make her cringe. He knew her sharp tongue was about to strike, but he could handle that.

"Daryl." She only said his name. The impulse to lash out was strong, but Daryl didn't mean to pry. "

"I. I. I. don't want to talk about that. Not now." She shrugged.

"I ain't gonna push yah Michonne. I just don't want to pay for his mistakes. Yer still nervous to talk to meh. Even after what just happened between us. Yer second guessing yerself." Michonne could not be mad at the truth.

"Its hard not to with my personality. I don't want to mess this up." He listened to her words.

"Michonne. This is new to meh too. I sure as heck don't know the right things to say or do, but we'll learn together." He assured her.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Andrea stared in envy and sadness at Maggie and Glenn. Kissing. Cuddling. You would not think they were at their greek volunteer car wash. Or that other students were waiting to get their cars serviced. She felt a tinge in her heart at the sight of girls flirting with Rick. She hoped Michonne was having luck with Daryl than she.

Would she ever be that happy in a relationship again? Would Rick ever want to be with her in that way? She knew he did, but once she gave him the chance she knew he would run. Why would a man want a woman who constantly settled? She tarnished her value with Phil. But today would be the day where she would not focus on her mistakes. She would focus on being a good friend to Rick.

Apparently another girl had the same idea. Lori Carter. The gorgeous brunette was aspiring to be the perfect housewife. They had crossed paths at different parties. Conversations were exchanged between the two. Rick would take the bait because he was a single man. She could handle it after all. It was her turn to feel the pain he once felt.

"So Rick? How come me and you never hung out?" Lori touched Rick's shoulder. As usual, Andrea was eavesdropping. Another woman's loss was another's gain.

Rick would be lying if he said Lori wasn't his type. Gorgeous eyes. Great conversation. A beautiful smile. Daryl was right. It was time for him to explore other girls. He couldn't be trapped by Andrea anymore.

"I guess you never asked me." He wiped off her windshield.

"I'm asking now though." She batted her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Rick smiled.

"Dinner. Movie tonight." She placed her number in his phone. She was marveling in Andrea's jealousy.

"Sounds like a date." Rick opened the car door for her. "See you at 7."

"You too Grimes." She kissed his cheek.

Andrea watched her drive off. Rick had never smiled so brightly before. She would celebrate this victory with him.

"Kudos Mr. Grimes. She's definitely into you." Rick saw through her bright smile. Guilt gripped his heart.

"Yeah. You going to be ok?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be ok with that Rick Grimes dating a hot girl?" She should have told him right then. But her pride was too strong to fight.

"I'm just saying." He paused. "With what you went through with Phil. I know seeing couples or anything close to that is hard for you." Was it wrong that he wanted her to be somewhat jealous?

"Rick why wouldn't I want you to be happy? You are the best man I know." She hugged him tightly.

This would be their last hug before everything changed. She now had boundaries. After this date, she couldn't call him on a whim or barge into his apartment. She had to give Lori some peace of mind.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Rosita felt Michonne's intimidating eyes on her. This was between her and Andrea. Everyone else needed to mind their business and keep their opinions to themselves. Sitting in the church pew with other parents, she smiled at the sight of her nine-year old cousin. Jackie was simply beautiful. The little girl waved adamantly to her role model.

"She definitely needs Jesus or some moral compass." Michonne whispered to Daryl.

"Don't worry about her." Daryl pulled her into the back room to prevent confrontation.

Rosita heard her words. Michonne and Andrea carried the same aura of entitlement. She would put that in the back of her mind. Right now Jackie deserved her full attention. She didn't understand why Phil wanted to wait in the car. Choir practice would be over in 10 minutes.

She had to admit Abraham was doing a wonderful job directing the children. She would have never guessed a man with his stature loved kids. He was the quintessential military man. Direct. Any man who took on this task was also trustworthy and reliable.

"Mr. Abraham." Jackie squealed. "Come meet my cousin." She pulled the muscular man behind her.

Rosita laughed at the sight. It was while since she smiled a genuine smile.

"Rosi. Did you like us? Mr. Abe said that if I'm really good, I can have a solo soon." Jackie held his hand. He was the perfect father figure to her.

Abraham tried to speak, but words weren't processing. This woman was absolutely stunning. Her dark hair and eyes. Flawless tan skin. He had to pull himself together.

"That's amazing Jacks." She hugged her. This was the first time a man had looked at her without lust in their eyes. His eyes displayed wonder. It was like she was rare sculpture or painting.

"Mr. Abe why are staring at Rosita like that." Jackie's innocence made him blush. It was like he'd never seen an attractive woman before.

"Sorry. Yah look familiar is all." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright. I think when I was a freshman, You were a senior. I remember your face too." She extended her hand. "Rosita Espinosa."

"Abraham Ford." He let his hand linger inside of hers longer than needed.

"Jackie thinks the world of you. You have no idea what spending time means to me and her mother."

"She thinks the world of you too." She frowned at the statement. "She wants to be you when she grows up." Even she didn't want to be herself now.

"I don't think that would be a good choice." She folded her lips.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne shook her head at her absent-mindness. She left her phone in the car countless of times. It wasn't like many people called besides her parents, Rick and Andrea. Now she could add Daryl to that list.

Her smile immediately turned into a frown when she saw Phil waiting in his car for Rosita. They were a match made in hell. Not that Rosita was evil. She was just a girl who fell in love with the wrong man. Phil preyed on naïve girls and turned them. If Andrea could figure it out, she would eventually too.

Phil darted his eyes at the sight of Michonne. Who the hell was she to poke her nose in his business? Because of her Andrea wanted nothing to do with him. She wasn't going to get away from him. Unlike other men, he wasn't afraid of her sharp tongue or lethal eyes. She was his purpose for coming with Rosita…..

"If it isn't Michonne. The girl no man wants." He slammed his car door.

"Go to hell Phil." She stared him in the eye.

"Isn't it a sin to curse on church ground." He patronized.

"I think in this case, God will give me a pass." She folded his arms. "Don't you have a younger skirt to run behind. She in their talking to Abraham. You know Rosita loves male attention." She gestured him go away.

"Rosita isn't leaving me for anyone." Phil assured. "But can you say the same thing for yourself. Who is trying to get to know you? O yeah that's right. No one. Is that why you sent Andrea that video?" His loud voice was heard by Daryl in the back of the church.

"Wait. You are trying to blame me for you and her break-up. You were the one who decided to sleep with other girls. She didn't make you." Michonne had to remember she was at church. She had other choice words she could not use.

"Shut up Michonne. You two weren't even hanging out when we dated. You were just jealous. You were so wrapped up in your misery you didn't want her to be happy."

The two did not see Daryl come from the back door. He decided not to intervene. Michonne was handling the situation well.

"Are you this twisted?" Michonne's voice rose. "Happiness in a relationship does not mean the other person loses. You had no respect for Andrea. Nor do you have it for Rosita. How can you be with one girl and talk about another?"

"You should be used to it. That was what Mike did to you." He hit an obvious nerve.

"You don't know anything about what happened between me and Mike." She made sure space was between them. Her anger was beginning to scare her.

"I don't need to know much. He got sick of the hardened mute. That is what happened. You stay the hell out of my relationships." He began to walk closer to her.

Phil had to prove his point to her. He was not someone to take lightly.

"You know what you are trying to deflect all of your blame and responsibility. Its what cowards do. You aren't a real man. I'm tired of having this conversation." She faced him with her stone cold eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere." Phil gripped her wrist.

Digging his nails into her skin she yelped. But before she could react, she witnessed Daryl's fist against Phil's face. The powerful impact knocked him on the ground. No one would ever touch her like that.

"Yah alright?" Daryl rubbed her arms. "Go back inside. Get Abe."

"You messed with tha wrong girl. Don't yah ever touch her or talk to her or Andrea again." Phil guarded his mouth. Daryl stood over him with his fists folded. He had to learn a lesson about respecting woman.

"Phil." Rosita helped him up. "What did you do?" she accused the two.

Abe was not expecting to see this when he came outside. Fights happened at bars, dorm rooms, Walmart. But not the church.

"I think you should ask what he did to me? He assaulted me." Michonne couldn't understand how Rosita didn't see the truth.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to talk you. Tell you there were no hard feelings." Phil changed his whole demeanor.

"Rosita do you really believe this load of crap?" Daryl asked. "If you do, then you deserve him." He grew angrier at the sight of Michonne rubbing her wrists.

"They are lying Rosi." Phil used his charm. "This girl has hated you for months. Why would she tell you the truth?" He rubbed her cheek.

"Rosita look what he did to me." Michonne showed her wrist as Daryl and Abraham tempers flared. Good thing they told Jackie to stay inside. She didn't needed to see this.

"This is the dark side of Phil. Do you want Jackie to be around that?" Michonne pleaded with the girl.

Rosita didn't know who to believe. But she recognized that desperate, hurt look in Michonne's eyes.

"Phil, get off the property now." Abraham pulled Rosita behind him. "I don't want to see you here again. If you can't stay away we are pressing charges and filing a restraining order. That's gonna put a damper in your career. We have pictures and witnesses."

"Whatever. Rosi, I'll be at the apartment." Phil felt the soreness in his jaw, but he didn't give up that easily. The four of them watched him drive off. Only three were relieved. They still couldn't understand how Rosita let him believe that she was his property.

"Let's get yah home." Daryl took Michonne's car keys.

Daryl could care less about Rosita. All that mattered was Michonne. The whole day he was proving that she didn't need to be afraid of men. Now Phil took away that security. He should have punched him harder. Though his knuckle was red, he couldn't feel the pain. Phil would though.

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Rosita punched Abraham in the chest. She was tired of people thinking she was too weak to handle herself. This man had no right to take control of her like that. She was not a doll.

"You had no right to pull me away from Phil like that. I am capable of making my own choices." Abraham now understood. Jackie had no idea how insecure and weak her big cousin was.

Why were the good guys reprimanded for doing the right thing?

"To bad you were going to let your little cousin around the man who hurt Michonne. Do you really want Jackie to see that? "

"You aren't some saint. You just did it so I could be in your debt. Just another man trying to get into my pants." She spat back.

"Maybe if you would get some damn self-esteem you could see that not every man wants to hurt you. Some men want to restore. Some men actually….."

"Is that what the bible says…."Rosita's tongue was feistier than Michonne's.

"You ungrateful broad." Abraham said. "Men like Phil evolve into women beaters. Men who get upset like that. Is good sex all it takes to keep you?" She gasped at his question.

"Shut up." She yelled him. Tears in her eyes.

"Can't handle the truth. I don't even know you, or Phil but I already know what relationship you two have. He cheats on you left and right. Makes you think you needs him when you don't. always lying and you take it. He is just like my father." Abe exclaimed. He couldn't help but get caught up in this situation.

Rosita would have never guessed he went through that. How did he escape?

"This makes me stupid for loving a man who can't change. For believing he would." She wiped her eyes.

"no that makes him stupid for taking advantage of you." Abe lowered his voice.

"How are so?"

"Blunt…." He completed her sentence.

"no….wise." she asked.

**TWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne held herself as Daryl drove her home. Daryl saved her and Phil tonight. If he hadn't have come when he did, who knows what kind of fight would have eru/pted. Who knows what she would have picked up off the ground to get him off of her She saw Daryl's lips move, but did not hear him. All could see were Phil's red eyes. Red like her wrist.

Her traumatized eyes and silence almost made him head for Phil's apartment. He would have waited for hours to finish what he started. But he had to look after Michonne. How was he going to tell this to Rick and Andrea?

"Daryl. I can take care of myself.". Placing the ice in a ziplock bag, Daryl ignored her.. "Really. It wasn't that bad."

"Michonne. He hurt yah. No man ever has the right to hurt a woman like that." He gently placed the ice over her wrist. She hissed in discomfort as he sat her on the couch.

Michonne didn't understand how she was hurt by one man, then taken care of by another. Her eyes glowed in tenderness as he inspected her wound.

"Does it feel sprained?" He asked.

"No." She simply said. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

"Yah don't have to thank meh for doing something I was supposed to do." Daryl gently moved her hair behind her ears. "I know yah could have handled yerself but guys like Phil need to be reminded of their places."

"The way we fought. It reminded me of a couple of fights me and Mike used to have. He had never hit me, but at times I felt the emotional abuse. And I turned the blind eye. I gave the excuse that he was angry. It was my fear of being alone." She avoided his eyes.

"Michonne, stop blaming yerself. I know how loneliness feels. I get it."

"Its just that Andrea and Rick expect me to be the strong one. I have to be strong for them, but who can be my strength? Daryl I am not as strong as I appear. At times, I'm barely just holding on." She shook.

"Then let go while I'm here." She shuttered in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist as he cradled her delicate form.

It wasn't fair that Phil felt no remorse for his actions. The way he played Michonne, Rosita and Andrea against each other. He was left picking up the pieces. He rubbed her back at the occasional sniffle.

It was odd how now she was ready to talk about Mike. With Daryl there to protect her, she felt as if the memory of him could not hurt her.

"I have to tell you something Daryl."

"Yah don't. Not after what you went through."

"No I do. I owe you this. When Mike left. I thought I was pregnant. I was throwing up, had bad cases of insomnia, plus I missed my period." She gripped his shirt tighter. "Of course, I wasn't. I was just stressed out. But I found myself wanting to have a child."

"Nothing wrong with wanting a child 'Chonne."

"but it was for the wrong reasons. I wanted a baby because I wanted someone to love me unconditionally. I wanted someone to depend on me for once." His silence startled her.

"Michonne. I." He held her tighter. He hoped he said the right thing she needed to hear.

"You don't have to say anything. I never told Andrea that. Please don't tell her. Not even Rick."

"I won't." He kissed her forehead.

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

Daryl laid with her on the couch. Whispering words of comfort to her. His soothing voice relaxed her. It was enough to give her the peace she needed. For once, she wasn't afraid to let go of her burdens. For once, she was not afraid to be vulnerable. Closing her eyes, she prayed that Daryl would stay at her side.


	6. Landfill

Landfill

Chapter 5

Daughter

Rick heard the disappointment in Lori's voice on the other end of the phone, but Michonne, Daryl and Andrea were his family. They expected him to lead them. He could only imagine the helplessness Daryl and Michonne felt. Without question, he wanted to take matters in their hands. That was not an option dealing with men like Phil. Clever. Cunning. Luckily, his father was sheriff. At least he had the police on his side.

"I can't believe he put his hands on her." Andrea listened to Michonne's light snores. She had to thank Daryl for settling her down to get some rest.

Andrea stared at her friend on the sofa. Light tears in her eyes. It seemed as if crying was all she was doing these days. She was sick of it. Every time she thought she took her power back from Phil, he claimed it back. She nor Rick were expecting this call from Daryl today.

"Did he ever put his hands on you?" Rick waited for her response. Her silence spoke for her.

"Andrea how could you have not told me that? My dad could have helped you." Rick erupted. "What the hell were you thinking? I could have protected you." He began to pace.

"You protect me enough Rick. It was just once. I didn't think anything of it. He was stressed out about an exam, he didn't leave a bruise on me." She tried to explain her foolishness.

"Too bad he did with Michonne." Daryl glared at Andrea. She wasn't here to watch her cry herself to sleep. Or listen to her fears of Mike. He turned his back so the two could not see how furious he was.

"Just go on and say it Daryl. This is my fault. You hate me anyways. I blame myself." Rick touched both their shoulders.

"I don't hate you. I hate how you allowed yerself to become weak for an arrogant shit like Phil. He makes it his mission to manipulate everyone in his path."

"I left that in the past." She defended herself. "You're right. I was beyond weak. But I finally had the courage to move on. I can't control his actions Daryl."

"I know. But look how yer past is haunting us." Daryl lifted Michonne in his arms.

Instinctively, she gripped his shirt as he put her in the bed. Kissing her forehead, he was glad she was sleep. If not, he would have not been brave enough to do it.

"Daryl it's unfair for you to blame her for Phil's actions." Rick waited for him to come back in the living room.

"I'm not blaming you Andrea. Sorry if I gave yah that impression." Daryl said. "I'm blaming him. I'm so angry I can barely see straight. But I'm blaming yah fer putting up with that."

"Me too. I didn't think Phil would be vindictive enough to put Michonne in the crossfire. I still keep hurting her unintentionally."

"I told my dad. He said he could get a cop to come check up on her periodically. But to make matters better for her, she should file a report it or press charges if need be." Rick asked.

"She's so shaken up by it. She tried to act unaffected but I know she isn't. I know that punch won't stop Phil. If anything, he will just lay low." Daryl put on his jacket as the two looked at him with confusion.

"Relax. I ain't going to scout for Phil. I'm gonna go get some clothes and stay the night."

"Do you think she will mind?" Rick tilted his head.

"To be honest. I don't care." Daryl left them behind.

Rick turned his back to Andrea. Why didn't she tell him what Phil did to her? It was true. She really didn't think he could protect her. Wait. He had no reason to be upset. They weren't together. She didn't love him like he loved her.

"Rick. Don't beat yourself up." Andrea encouraged. "You did enough. You got Meesh protection for a little while."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" He faced her. Andrea placed her hands on his face. Rubbing his jawline. "You can't keep beating yourself about things you can't control." Andrea bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me he had hurt you? Even if its that one time. It was bound to happen again. Andrea you've seen abuse victims at the station. He didn't want you to tell me and you did what he didn't you….."

"Because I believed when he said it wouldn't happen again. Like an idiot" She looked in his eyes "Its hard to face your failures." She whispered.

"I also didn't want to weigh you down with all my problems. Even now. You should be with Lori having fun. Not doing damage control." She rubbed his cheeks.

"I'm too scared he's going to come after you or Rosita next to think about Lori."

"No. You need to go have fun. Go on a date. Lori really likes you. You can get to know her." Andrea held his hand.

"Why are you so adamant about me going on this date?" At times, Andrea was like a puzzle.

"Because I love you Rick." Their eyes widened. She didn't mean to blurt it out. It was the wrong time to say this. "I mean. As a friend. You deserve what I can't have. "

"O." He saddened. Of course she didn't love him in that way. Even if he thought he saw that sparkle in her eye. Unrequited love happened to millions of people. Too bad he was in the statistic.

"You go. I'll stay here with Meesh." She kissed his cheek. Her heart was breaking by the minute. She didn't want him to leave her behind again. But when you loved someone, you did what was best for them.

Rick did not know what to do. Her tears were telling her something else. This confusion was frustrating him. Only Andrea could wrestle with his mind like this.

"Andrea. I just don't understand how you think. " His outburst shocked her. Her tears stained her face. "You know what nevermind."

"Rick…." She began.

"Don't say my name like that. We both know you don't want me to go on that date with Lori. You want me to stay with you because I'm your toy. You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me. It's selfish. You said you loved me to keep with here. " Andrea gasped at his misinterpretation.

"What?" Andrea asked. "No I didn't. I want you to…." She didn't mean to make him feel this way. His heartbroken tone saddened her. She had to make this better.

"We know what you want Andrea." "You want me to be your lap dog. I can't. I can't keep loving you and you expecting to…." She silenced him with her lips.

Her soft lips that moved perfectly with his. Rick slid his tongue in her mouth. Taking what his now. The two broke apart to breathe.

"I was saying that because I'm unstable now. You know that. Even after that kiss, if you want to run to Lori. I can't blame you. She's not weak like me and she's emotionally stable to give you what you need."

"Like I can do that after what just happened? Andrea. I love you. Lori and Phil can't stop that."

"I love you too Rick." She kissed him again. "Please forgive me for taking this long to figure it out."

"I already have." He kissed her forehead.

"Daryl says Rosita was there when all this happened. If Meesh isn't stable. I know shes not. I've never wanted to hug and choke a girl at the same time."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Rosita sat in Abraham's passenger seat. Wiping the occasional tear from her eye. She hoped Jackie was invested in her ice cream cone than paying attention to her. Love was blinding, but the suffering she saw in Michonne's eyes woke her. Abraham did her a justice by saving her from herself today. She almost went with him again. How was it that men could separate love and sex, while women believed it was intertwined? Turning her head, she gestured Jackie to put her headphones on.

Jackie needs to be her influence for becoming a better person. Not Phil. She just hated how she needed to see Michonne and her boyfriend in that state to realize it. She also hated how she treated Abraham. He had a hard exterior, but he was a teddy bear on the inside.

"You can say it. Jacks can't hear anything with those in her ear." Rosita kept staring at her phone. She was expecting for Phil to call and apologize, but he never did.

"Say what?" Abraham kept his eyes straight on the road. He technically kidnapped the two for the day. He would do anything to keep her away from running back.

"That I was being a bitch to you. It seems now people get persecuted for doing the right thing rather than keeping their mouths closed." He only kept driving. Seeing her try to defend Phil reminded him of his violent childhood.

His mother's bloody nose flashed in his mind. The nights he had to pull his father off of her. The times he had to fight the monster to keep them safe. Despite this, she kept running back to him. Lying for him. All because she loved him.

"I never understood why my mother kept running back to my father. She claimed she didn't want me to live without him. I already was. Luckily, the bastard drank himself to death."

Rosita was not expecting him to be honest about his past. In the back of her mind, she still wanted to believe that Phil would never hit her. But she couldn't trust that feeling. This time, her heart was wrong.

"When he did, how did your mom take it?" She wiped tears from her eyes. They were not for her, but for him.

"She cried. She was angry at me for not being upset. Rosita I'm sorry for being presumptuous, but I couldn't let Jackie be around a man that angry."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm still in love with him. I'm in love with a man that loves himself more than anyone else."

"Rosita I know you are expecting me to say something so profound to help you stay away from Phil, but I cant. You are going to do what you want to do and be where you want to be."

Abraham was right. The answer was simple, yet her heart would not let go. That didn't mean she would run back though. It was time for her to be strong for herself again. She had to put aside her ego and do the right thing,

"Do you think Michonne and her boyfriend are alright?" Abe laughed at her assumption.

"Her and Daryl are alright."

"Could you drive me over there later?" She was enjoying riding with him without a destination.

"Sure." He would help her through this.

"I need to clear my head. All this time I hated Andrea, but I finally see she was right. I got caught up in causing her misery that I couldn't see it for myself." Abraham was grateful he had graduated college. He could never forget how hard and childish networking could be.

"Long story short. I am the cliché slut in those college stories."

"At least you aren't denying it. That shows you want to change."

"You know. I didn't used to be like this. " Rosita's voice shook.

"When did it change?"

"When I came to college. I wanted to reinvent myself. In highschool, I was the opinionated do-gooder. I was just tired of doing the right thing for people and not being ridiculed for it. When I stepped foot on campus, I just thought about me and what I wanted for once."

"Everyone goes through that phase."

"But I got caught up in the attention I got from boys. I lost sight of who I am."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's hard not to when we keep putting ourselves through these tragic situations for love. It's going to take time but I will get over Phil. Andrea and Michonne saved me from him. As much as I hate to admit it, its true."

"Rosita. You have learned in a day what it took me years to learn. You aren't as immature as I thought you were." He teased. His heart grew as she smiled.

"Well I guess you aren't an old ass army commander with a stick up his ass." The two laughed.

"I'm only 24." Abe playfully nudged her.

"Well I'm only 19." The two blushed at their moment.

**TWDTWD**

Michonne shook her head at Andrea and Rick making out on her couch. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Tip-toeing out of her apartment, she needed to breathe.. Yes she was scared, but she couldn't let Phil win. If Andrea had the courage to fight back, then she would too.

Sitting in her hallway, thoughts of Daryl made her smile. He was peeling back layers she didn't know existed inside of her. After Mike, she hit rock bottom emotionally. The good thing about being so low was that she had nowhere to go but up. She smiled brightly as he returned.

Daryl sat beside her. Both listened to the silence. He blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were on his bag. Taking the bag from his hand, she huffed.

"Daryl this isn't necessary. I'm a big girl." She knew he was ignoring her.

"I'm the first to know that darling." He teased. "But I ain't going no where for at least a day or two."

"Great its like I'm in the witness protection program." Rubbing her arms, she scolded herself. She should have fought harder for him to not stay.

Not because it meant she had become dependent on someone, but because it had been a while since a man had slept over. An attractive man that her body could not resist. She was afraid that if she stayed one minute alone with him, she would take advantage of him in every way. Not that he would mind. It had been 2 and a half years since she had been intimate with Mike. It was crazy how Phil had wrecked havoc in her life, and she could only think of Daryl.

"I know you think we may be exaggerating Michonne. But if I hadn't reacted like that."

"I know Daryl." She handed him her phone. Scrolling through the multiple pictures of her wrist. "This is just proof. I mean I know Sherriff Grimes already knows, but nothing wrong with concrete evidence." Daryl smirked.

"So yah did hear our conversation?" He chewed his thumb. If she did not bring up the kiss, neither would he.

"Not all of it. Just bits and pieces." She bit her lip. It was just a forehead kiss.

"So were yah awake when I carried yah?"

"no." She lied. "I was shocked to wake up in the my bed though. So are you coming with me to file the report?"

"Yeah." He assured her.

"Good. I'm glad you can because 'Drea and Rick can't pry themselves off of each other. Do you think one day we can be like that? I mean I know its too soon, but….I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. "

"Lets handle this first." He led her to his car.

The answer to her question was yes. If only he knew how to show it. Unfortunately, his personality had repelled any woman he was interested in. Michonne was the first woman who allowed him to touch her. When he volunteered to spend the night with her, he didn't think it through. But it wasn't like she would was ready for that commitment.

Michonne figeted as she waited in the busy station. She had nothing to be nervous about, she did nothing wrong. But this town was so small. Phil so good at making himself the victim. He could have filed a police report as well. If he did, that would not deter her. Luckily, Daryl didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose.

"I don't think he's been here." Daryl held her hand.

"what makes you say that? I was so stupid not to come here right after it happened." She scolded herself as Sherrif Grimes entered his office. It was as if they were looking at Rick in the future. Their family had dominant features.

"I won't keep you long Meesh. Just tell me what happened." He filled out the information as Officer Shane Walsh entered. Daryl let out a sigh at the young officer. This was the man who's place he took.

"Me and Phil were arguing about him and Andrea's break up. We were both yelling at each other at the church. Things got heated and he approached me." Michonne paused.

"Yeah right." Shane said under his breath as the three shot him a look. No wonder Rick didn't want to be around him.

"Were yah there?" Daryl asked.

"No but it doesn't take an idiot to see that Michonne is turning out to be Andrea. Sherriff I know your job is to listen to both parties, but….."

"Shane I am sorry Andrea never liked you. or that you and Rick aren't friends. That was your choice. But that doesnt gives you an excuse to try to butcher me." Michonne tried to be stern while being civil.

"So I suggest yah keep yer comments to yerself." Daryl backed her up.

"Sounds like a threat to me." Shane slammed the cabinet.

"Shane leave now." Grimes commanded. His rookie officer had a lot to learn about social skills. "Sorry about that."

"I didn't think he would actually harm me. Before I knew it, he was digging his nails in my wrist. That was when Daryl had hit him to make him stop." She showed him her wrist. It was still bruised.

"No one ever really does. You did the right thing for coming here." He grabbed his camera.

"Was Phil here?" He nodded at his other daughter and son. Their eyes widened as they thought of terrible possibilities. What if Phil tried to press charges against Daryl?

"What did he say?" Daryl urgently asked.

"I can not disperse that. But I can say your bruises counteract his report. Daryl. You have nothing to worry about." Sherriff Grimes smiled at the two. "Enjoy your day. If need be we'll press charges."

Daryl touched Michonne's shoulder as they left his office. Taking the initiative, she held Daryl's hand. This had to be one of the best and worst days of her life.

"Told yah it would be alright." Daryl stated. " I can't blame Shane for holding grudges, but what he said to yah….."

"Don't dwell on that. It's got to be hard to work for your ex-bestfriend's father. Then to see him and Andrea's friendship in tact. It's a knife in the heart."

"Sorry to say it like this, but that's life." Daryl said. "I mean, he's a sore loser. Andrea didn't like him. At the time she didn't like Rick either. Rick said Shane got jealous of their friendship. Thank god I wasn't his friend while that was going on."

"Too bad I was." She stated. "This all happened the beginning of our junior year. At times I remember how I used to cringe at the sight of Rick's name on my phone." She laughed. "Those were the good days."

"Not for me." Shane walked up to them. The two shared the same warlike expression. He didn't know why he was a jerk to people. But he had to own up to his wrongdoing.

"Look what I said was unprofessional. I let my emotions take over. I'm sorry about that. What Phil did to you was unforgivable." The three paused at the awkward silence.

"That's why Grimes ordered me to be the cop to check up on you periodically." Shane blew out in annoyance.

"Really Shane?" Daryl sarcastically said. "Yah got tah be kidding me? Did you convince Grimes of that bright idea?"

"I'm not thrilled either, but I am a good cop. Even Rick can tell you that."

"Look." Michonne said. "I don't need a cop to watch me. So this ongoing feud between you two can drop."Michonne rubbed her temple.

All he had to do was apologize to Rick. Why did men have to be so bullheaded? But she was glad to have her bullheaded redneck care for her so. This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
